Dragon Ball FREEZING
by KentouArgama
Summary: NOVA, Limiters, Pandoras, and now a Saiyan God is added into the equation? How will the introduction of this new warrior affect future battles and struggles? And, what will change when he enrolls into West Genetics?
1. Prologue - 8th NOVA Clash

Dragon Ball FREEZING

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Freezing, Freezing Vibration,Freezing: First Chronicles and Freezing: Zero are all owned by Dall-Young Lim, Kwang-Hyun Kim, Comic Valkyrie, A.C.G.T., and FUNimation Entertainment. Please support the official release._

* * *

Prolouge: _The 8th NOVA Clash - Hope Reborn_

Death. Despair. It was all around the battlefield, and sank into the very Earth like a cancerous seed, and rained down from the skies like a rain of blood... How befitting of a description for the horrors known simply as the 8th NOVA Clash. Many dead bodies of brave men and women littered the ground, as S-Class NOVA seemed to desolate the very ground upon which they were summoned to.

Pandora. Limiter. Thesse were the brave men (Limiters) and women (Pandoras) that fought bravely against the threat of the NOVA. Trained at the schools established by the militaries of the world, Genetics Academies, Limiters were trained to set up fields to hold the NOVA back while the Pandoras were trained in combat, to summon weapons and utilize skills once believed to be superhuman.

But, there was no songs of victory sung from those battles. No glory gained, and victory was bittersweet at best, ashes in ones mouth at worst. For, what good is victory when there appears to be no end in sight? Especially when they fight long and hard, and it takes thousands of lives to take down just one NOVA?

"Damn it all... This is not going well..." The voice of a young woman, wielding what looked like a spear-naginata combination weapon, spoke up. She was holding herself up, looking at the massive S-Class NOVA. This woman was Yumi Kim.

"Where is she?" Another woman spoke up, holding twin daggers in her hands, as her and her friend's bodies were mangled, their clothes torn. This woman was Elise Schmitz, Yumi's friend from the prestigious West Genetics Academy.

"It doesn't matter... We need to hold out long enough for her to get here." Yumi spoke with conviction... even after her right arm had fallen off her. She couldn't scream in pain... She couldn't. She had a job to do.

The Limiters all set up the holding field, the same one NOVA's, ironically, use. They called it a Freezing Field, and it was what allowed a Pandora to move in close to attack a NOVA without getting caught in the NOVA's Freezing. Yumi, Elise, and other Pandora warriors fought bravely to hold the S-Class NOVA off. Then, like a shining beacon of hope... SHE had arrived. The one who could effectively kill the NOVA...

Kazuha Aoi.

Granddaughter of Gengo Aoi.

And, wielder of the Hero's Stigmata.

A Pandora's Volt Texture (uniform) and Volt Weapon (the weapon of choice) all came from the Stigmata implanted in the backs of these women. And, Kazuha had enough on her to put her in a plane above others. But, with this came a drawback. She had to keep calm, or else the Stigmata would turn her into a NOVA, too. In fact, ALL the Stigmata had that effect, if used wrong.

"She's here... Kazuha-chan..." Yumi looked up at where Kazuha was. She smiled as she saw her old friend. "We may have a chance now..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Demonrealm City (que Limit Break X Survivor "Epic Metal" Cover by LittleVMills)_

"RAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

A powerful surge of energy erupted from the body of a young Saiyan, no older than Kid Gohan, as a bright, cerulean energy aura surrounded him. He stared down a demon of an android, who had fused with his creator to achieve a new level of power. These two had a score to settle, and a familiar face, gaining the same aura around him, joined the fray.

The first was a young child Saiyan, named Kentou Argama, who had achived the power of a Super Saiyan God, thanks to the Saiyan God ritual he did along with the 5 Ninja Saiyan brothers, and he trained to gain a power equal to Son Goku, the other Saiyan who had joined him in fighting his enemy. That enemy was Mira, a demonic android created by Towa, the sister of the Demon King, Dabura, and Mira had absorbed her, and a freshly-lain Time Egg, laid by TokiToki. One egg has access to multiple universes and new timelines.

Mira looked at these two Saiyans as they went Super Saiyan Blue, which is better than saying Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. He chuckles a little, as he was prepared to fight them both. This was what he craved for. The challenge he desired.

"Heheheheheheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yes! This is it! The ultimate test to show my superiority!" Mira spoke as he eyes both Saiyans. Kentou charged ahead to deliver a fast, and powerful, right to Mira's face, as Goku flew at Mira, and kicked him into the air and fired a Kamehameha. Mira dodged out of the way, and fired a Gallick Beam Cannon at Goku, and sends him into the ground. Kentou charged at Mira, but was clotheslined by the demonic android ala'Broly, and kicked away, and pursued by Mira, and getting a beating like Super 13 did once to Goku, before getting a Majinn Kamehameha at the end of the attack barrage. Kentou was sent into one of the abandoned buildings, as he pulled himself out, and fired a barrage of ki blasts at Mira. Mira placed an energy barrier in front of him to block the attacks.

Goku used this moment to launched up to Mira's unprotected back, and delivered a Sledgehammer strike, sending Mira into the ground bellow, and Kentou shot forward, and delivered a Super God Fist to Mira's face, sending him into a building, and followed it up with a Burst Kamehameha, combined by one Goku fired at Mira. Both blasts hit Mira, who exploded out of the rubble, and held up a black energy ball.

"Let's see how you deal with THIS!" He threw the blast at the both of them, as Kentou countered with a Kaio-Ken x4 Kamehameha, and Goku used a Super Kamehameha. Both blasts hit the black energy blast, and it seemed to be in deadlock.

"HHHHHHRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!/HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both Saiyan Gods poured enough energy into their attacks to push through the blast, and nail Mira. But, the fight was nowhere near done. The attack merely left Mira in a state of fatigue. Goku looked at Kentou. "This is YOUR fight. End it!" Kentou nods his head, as he poured all his energy into one last attack. Goku recognized the attack as his iconic Dragon Fist, and he smiled with pride.

'Get'im, Kentou.'

* * *

 _Back at the 8th NOVA Clash_

Kazuha looked at the NOVA before her, as she summoned her Volt Weapon, Nova Blood. She charged forward, with an Accel Turn, her sword ready to pierce the core of the NOVA. She only had one thought as she was ready to end the NOVA.

'Be safe, Kazuya...'

Yumi saw Kazuha was attempting a suicide strike, and tried to stop her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"BLOOD STRIKE!"

"DRAGON FIST!"

* * *

 _Battle against Mira_

Kentou unleashed the Dragon Fist, and punched through Mira, at the same time Kazuha struck the NOVA. It would be debated to this day which caused this, but it is theorized when two powerful forces strike in unison against equally powerful foes, it is said to cause a ripple of change. Both warriors, Kentou and Kazuha, were the best in their class. But, one was a Pandora, the other was a newly minted Saiyan God.

And, where as the NOVA screeched in pain, Mira looked dumbfounded at first, but at the end, smiled. "So... this is what true defeat is like..." He looked back at Kentou's form, as he had taken the Time Egg out of Mira. "Well done..." He had deep respect for the Saiyan. His form exploded, and the surge of energy, and the flux of energy was enough to cause a tear in dimensions. Kentou, being the closest, was being sucked in. In haste, he tossed the Time Egg to Goku. "Take that back to the Supreme Kai of Time! GO NOW!" Goku nodded his head, as he used Instant Transmission to leave. He wanted to save him, but couldn't risk the world losing it's two strongest warriors in one time.

* * *

 _Climax of the 8th NOVA Clash_

Yumi and Elise looked at the scene, and had started to finally shed tears for their fallen comrade and friend. Kazuha Aoi had sacrificed her own life to destroy an S-Class NOVA, and secured a win this da-

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

Shit! They forgot thst there was ANOTHER NOVA to deal with! But, their bodies were too beaten, their forms had no stamina left in them. Fatigue, sadness, and despair set in, as the second S-Class NOVA was preparing to end them all...

* _crash_ *

* _Crash_ *

* **CRASH** *

The Pandora and Limiters looked up at the sky, as the crashing noise was coming from. It was odd, because there was no glass there... Was the sky going to start falling now?! Even the NOVA looked up, as if curious what was causing this.

" _ **MAKANKOUSAPPOU!**_ "

The voice of a young child was heard, and a spiralling beam of what they can only guess was energy... pure energy... came out of the break in the sky. And, it pierced through the S-Class NOVA, piercing through the core, and destroying it in an instant. Then, the Pandora saw him...

A young child wearing a tattered gi with what looked like the kanji for "Turtle" (亀), with the wildest hair style ever. It seemed to be spiked up in several places naturally. Plus, some of the girls, Yumi and Elise included, blushed at the physique this child had, which belonged on trained warriors and not a young boy around Kazuha's brother's age.

The unanimous thought on all of their minds was...

" _Who is this child? How did he do that? And... Where did he come from? Could he help us in the battles to come?_ "

* * *

( _Que Freezing OP : Color)_


	2. Saiyan Among Pandoras

Dragon Ball FREEZING

 _Chapter 1_

 _The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Freezing, Freezing Vibration,Freezing: First Chronicles and Freezing: Zero are all owned by Dall-Young Lim, Kwang-Hyun Kim, Comic Valkyrie, A.C.G.T., and FUNimation Entertainment. Please support the official release._

* * *

 _(Que Limit Break X Survivor "Metal Mix" Cover by LittleVMills)_

* * *

Chapter 1 : _Saiyan among Pandoras_

It has been 4 years since the death of Kazuha Aoi, and the official end of the 8th NOVA Clash. 4 years that day, and the scars were still felt to this day. But, despite it all, life went on. Especially for the young boy who is now 16 years old, Kentou Argama, who had helped in the end when the second S-Class NOVA had appeared and had been destroyed... in one move. They knew it was him, because no one else knew how to use a technique like what he did. His Makankōsappō (Special Beam Cannon or Demonic Piercing Light Murder Gun) had torn through the protective plating covering the core, and destroyed it in a single shot. Sister Margeret had been making sure Kentou's existence stayed as far away from Chevalier's radar as possible, and to provide the young Saiyan, after he had explained who he was and where he came from, with the training and education to enroll into her school. Yumi and Elize were both ok with this turn of events, and even set up battle tests to push him to his limits... which ended up backfiring, since he was a literal GOD!

When they realized he was their penultimate weapon against the NOVA, they made it their life's mission to make sure Chevalier NEVER knew about him. It's best for Kentou to fight for what he believes in... something he already said he was going to do. He would protect the innocents, and fight alongside the Pandoras, something the faculty of West Genetics was very grateful for. They knew he was not intent on being some mindless, soulless weapon to just kill whoever and whatever he was told to kill. He was not like the Saiyans of the past who did as ordered. He would still follow orders, but only as long as those orders were morally right.

* * *

 _Grassy Hill_

Atop a hill sat a lone stone gravestone. It was set up in honor of Kazuha Aoi, who fought to her last breath to end the 8th NOVA Clash. Here, we find Kazuya Aoi, her younger brother, and soon-to-be 1st year Limiter of West Genetics. He said his blessings and best wishes to Kazuha, before asking her to watch over him. A helicopter from West Genetics soon landed, and "the Smiling Monster", Chiffon Fairchild, stepped out to greet Kazuya.

But, she didn't come alone.

Kazuya spotted the rumored alien hero, Kentou Argama, stepping out of the helicopter as well. Kentou's uniform was very different, since he was NOT a Limiter. His uniform had a dark blue, almost black, jacket and pants, white dress shirt, black tie, and the West Genetics crest on the right sleeve with the kanji for "monkey" (猿 or Saru) stitched in. Usually, a Saiyan would take this as an insult, but there was no kanji for Saiyan, at least none short enough to stitch in and look cool. Besides, Kentou didn't mind, as he wanted to carry on the Saiyan legacy, and would do so in his own way.

Kazuya walked over to him, and held out a hand. "Hello... My name's Kazuya Aoi. Nice to meet you." Kentou saw the hand, and smiles as he takes it in his own. "Pleasure to meet you, Kazuya. I heard many great things about your sister. I'm sure she'd be proud of you." Kazuya blinked a bit, as he chuckles sheepishly. Chiffon giggles as she sees the two of them becoming fast friends. She was worried Kazuya would go off on him, claiming that it was Kentou's fault for not coming sooner to save his sister.

The trio soon board the helicopter, and head off to West Genetics.

* * *

-SCENE BREAK-

It had started to rain before, and had cleared up when the helicopter came to pick up Kazuya. Back at West Genetics, a battle tournament, called the Carnival, was taking place... and a certain Untouchable Queen was slaughtering her compitition.

 **"Rank 1 has eliminated 22 opponents."**

"She's truly amazing."

"The Untouchable Queen... That's the title the students have given her.. Although, you may know her as Satellizer el Bridget."

"Bridget? You don't mean of THE Bridget family?"

"None other."

"Untouchable Queen... A rather odd nickname, don't you think?"

"I'm sure you'll see how much sense it'll make soon enough."

 **"The 4th, 5th, and 6th ranked students are now en route to Block 3."**

* * *

 _Back in the helicopter_

"I believe I should review some things before we land. Hate to see you have a tough time, Kazuya-san, especially on your first day." Chiffon smiles (isn't she already smiling, though?) as she looked at Kazuya.

"Yes, thanks... But, wait, what about Kentou-san?" Kazuya looked at the Saiyan teen.

"This is Limiter-only stuff. I'm not a Limiter, Kazuya-san." Kentou kindly reminded him.

"Ok... Well, when a Pandora moves on to her 2nd Year, she selects a partner from among the underclassmen, so one of them might ask you to be their Limiter." Chiffon explains to Kazuya. Kentou only listened in for shits and giggles.

"Why do they pick from the underclassmen?"

"IT's for the Ereinbar." Kentou answered for Chiffon, earning a slight pout from her, and a confused look from Kazuya. Kentou sighed and nods to Chiffon. No way in hell was HE going to explain this part.

"*ahem* Yes, the Ereinbar. It's an unknown organ that resides deeper than the neurons and controls all five senses: sight, touch, hearing, taste and smell. When a Pandora and Limiter synchronize their senses during combat, they share their Ereinbar, making their five senses one. This synchronization rate varies between others, but is at it's highest between a Pandora and a younger boy. So, there you have it! That's why a Pandora is always looking for an underclassman to be their Limiter."

Kentou added in the last part. "Also, when a Pandora's and Limiter's Ereinbar is active, it's referred to as an Ereinbar Set." Chiffon nods her head, smiling (again, how when she is always smiling?) at the Saiyan. "This allows Limiters to use Freezing in combat, while neutralizing a NOVA's own Freezing. ' _Not that I have to worry about it. All it is is gravity manipulation, and I've experienced nearly 500x normal gravity thanks to training with Vegeta in the Gravity Chamber near the Breif's Home._ '" Kentou did miss his home dimension... the friends he made... the adventures he had. But, he would NEVER miss that little abomination Dumplin! (You get a cyber cookie if you can guess the referrence. XD )

Chiffon decided to continue where Kentou left off. "A Limiter's Freezing ensures a Pandora can move freely within a NOVA's range. But, no matter how hard we train _'besides Kentou-kun'_ the battle against the NOVA is like dancing with death itself. Even so, fighting is all we can do in order to survive. Just like your sister, Kazuya... Just like how fearless Kazuha Aoi did, until her own dance came to an end."

Kazuya looked down, a sad look on his face. _'Sister...'_

Kentou looked down in grief as well. He may not know Kazuha personally, but he knew what sacrifice means. After all, he had seen and dealt with many of his hero teachers die in horrible, gruesome fashions, from getting blasted in the chest, blown up, succumbing to the stress of their own attack, or having the planet explode around them. _'If only the Dragon Balls were in this world... Maybe we could have saved them...'_

However, despite how bravely she fought, that was one battle in a war that still goes on against the NOVA. That's why we attend the military academy, West Genetics Japan."

Kazuya and Kentou look out the window, seeing the school. Kentou smiles a little. Even after 4 years, the building looked like it didn't change a bit. _'It's good to be back.'_

 **"This is Control. West 2-3, you're authorized to land. Landing Zone 1 is wide open. Over."**

 **"West 2-3 to Control. We're at a nice cruising speed, and now stabilizing flight speed for entry. Heading to Landing Zone 1."**

The helicopter landed on the runway, as Kentou got off first, stretching. "Mmmmm... Man, I hate flying in these things. I prefer flying my own way..."

Chiffon giggles at how Kentou was acting, while Kazuya seemed lost... again. All three look over, seeing another girl wearing a Genetics uniform with waist-length black hair, greenish-grey eyes, and a similar figure to Chiffon.

"Hello, and welcome to West Genetics!" The girl said, and looked over to Chiffon. "Hope you had fun on your field trip, Chiffon!"

"I sure did!" She turns to the boys, and introduces the girl. "This is Ticy Phenyl, Vice-President of the Student Council, so you'll be seeing her around a lot."

"Nice to meet you, Kazuya-san. And, it's good to see you again, Kentou-kun." Ticy smiles as she bowed her head.

Kazuya bowed back, and Kentou merely chuckles a little, as they heard an explosion happen over at the school. Kentou's eyes widen, as he began to shake.

"Oh, no..."

"Uh-oh..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kazuya looked at Ticy and Chiffon.

Kentou began to shake a little, as his fists clench.

"Chiffon..."

"I know, Ticy... He was bound to find out..."

"Find out what? What's going on?" Kazuya asked again, but before he got an answer...

"They held a Carnival... WITHOUT ME?!" Kentou shouted out, as a huge explosion of ki erupts from his body, as he blasts off into the sky, headed to the fight. The sudden burst sent Kazuya tumbling back a bit. Chiffon and Ticy looked at each other.

"Oh, dear... He'll be chewing the headmistress out for this... if he doesn't insert himself into the fight..." Chiffon looked at Ticy, worry written on her face.

"Well, it was bound to happen. But, let's hope he doesn't wreck the place... Like the last time we didn't tell him of the Carnival..." Ticy looked back at Chiffon, with more worry on her face than the Student Council President's, as both helped Kazuya to his feet.

 _Seems the Saiyan is going to be playing with the Pandora's... Will they be ready for him?_

* * *

 _(Que Freezing OP : Colors)_


	3. Saiyan God

Dragon Ball FREEZING

Chapter 2

 _The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Freezing, Freezing Vibration,Freezing: First Chronicles and Freezing: Zero are all owned by Dall-Young Lim, Kwang-Hyun Kim, Comic Valkyrie, A.C.G.T., and FUNimation Entertainment. Please support the official release._

 _(Que Limit Break X Survivor "Metal Mix" Cover by LittleVMills)_

Chapter 2 : _Kentou, the Saiyan Warrior of West Genetics PART 1_

Kentou landed hard on the ground, his aura still flared about him. The look on his face was one of pure excitement. The Pandoras in the area looked at the young man, as they were shocked to see him. ' _Who is this guy, and how did he get here?_ ' Kentou looked at one of the girls, wielding a halberd. "Wow, you look pretty strong! How about we go a round?" The girls were all wondering the same thing... ' _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ '

-  
 _Viewing area with Sister Margeret_

"Oh, dear... I should have told him this Carneval was going on..." Sister Margeret spoke as she placed her hand on her head. One of the military opperatives looked over at her. "Sister Margeret, what is it? And, who is he?" "He..." She looked at the screen, showing a battle-ready Kentou. "Is the boy I told you about." "That's THE Kentou Argama?!" She nods her head. The military personell smile at this. "This is perfect. With him, we can actually stand a chance against the NOVA." "That may be true, but he's so hungry for battle. And, his strength... Well, just watch."

-  
 _Back at the Carnival_

"You... want us to fight you...?" The halberd wielder looked at Kentou. The Saiyan nods his head. "Yup! And, don't hold back! I want both of us to enjoy the fight." The girl steadied her weapon. "A shame, too... I was hoping you'd be my Limiter..." She charged forward, to skewer him... Only for him to catch the weapon, and snap it at the shaft, shocking the girl. "Um... I may be a new student here, but I'm not a Limiter..." He fired a non-lethal ki blast at her, sending her away. It did hurt, and knocked her unconscious, but she would live. He looked at the other girls, and smiles. "Well, come on!" The girls charged at him, and his grin widened. He ducked under a giant axe, and delivered several savage gut punches to the wielder, and kicked her away into a building. He leaped over a spear users weapon, and kicked her in the head Shadow style, and sent her into the dirt. He grabbed two katanas at the blade... LITERALLY grabbing them, and delivered two knees to the gut, before tossing the girl into the building behind him. He dusts off his hands, and looked off to where he sensed more Pandoras. "Oh, man... I'm getting really pumped about this!" He had a grin, one that would be found on Goku's face normally, as he straightened up, and had a smirk like Vegeta's now. "This is gonna be fun..." He flies off to where he sensed the next battle was happening.

-SCENE BREAK-

Satellizer L. Bridget was tearing through enemies left and right, with Nova Blood in hand. Her eyes were hardened, showing cold determination, as the likes of Trish McKenzie, Audrey Duval, and Aika Takeuchi stepped up, but were brought down mercilessly. Audrey tried to reach out to her, as she was choking on her own blood... only to be harshly grabbed by Satellizer. "No. I won't allow anyone to touch me..." She slashed into her, letting her drop... before she felt intense killing intent.

This was the scene Kentou came upon, as he lands. He saw that Satellizer was trying to KILL her fellow Pandora comrades. This was NOT how things were supposed to go around here! And, it angered him to the core at seeing her ruthlessly do this to them. Sure, scars heal and fade with time, but the emotional and mental trauma stayed. Of course, someone else saw the massacre, but had a different reaction.

"Satellizer L. Bridget! I see why you are the Number 1 among the 2nd Year Pandoras. But, I, Ganessa Roland, will be crowned the new Number 1 today, after I beat you!"

Kentou looked up, but his mind was in a haze, but Satellizer's next words made him snap.

"Leave now. I value life, and would prefer you not to cast yours away so carelessly."

That made his blood boil in pure RAGE! This woman said she "valued life" but wasn't hesitating in butchering her fellow Pandora comrades?!

"No..."

Satellizer looked over at Kentou, just now realizing he was here. Ganessa also looked down, and wondered what a Limiter was doing here.

"No...!"

His aura flared to life, but instead of a calming sense, almost playful... This one showed how enraged he was. And, his rage was directed at Satellizer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His aura exploded in a flash of red, shaking the ground around them.

-  
 _Viewing area_

"Oh, dear... The Untouchable Queen has angered the Saiyan God..."

"Saiyan God? That's his title?"

"Sounds kind of exagerated-"

The area was shaking as well, causing almost everyone to fall to the ground from the sheer force of it.

"Funny thing is... He's only using one form of power-up..."

"W-what is it?"

"It's his-"

-  
 _Carnival_

"KAIO-KEN!"

"Kaio-wha-?"

Satellizer didn't even finish the question, as a savage haymaker was delivered to her at such speed and force, it sent her flying back like she got rammed into a speeding truck. She didn't even have time to think, as Kentou FLEW TOWARDS HER, and delivered a savage combination of punches and kicks, before slamming her back into the ground with a savage sledgehammer strike. Ganesssa was stunned, wondering if this guy was REALLY a Limiter. No Limiter can do this! She couldn't even keep up with his speed!

' _Who the hell is this guy?!_ '

Satellizer, cracking her eyes open, barely since one got hit hard enough to be swollen shut, looked up to see Kentou, still with an angry look on his face.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"Wha- *cough* What are you talking about?"

"You valuing life?! I saw what you did to those girls! You have NO VALUE for the lives of your comrades!"

"What do you know?! How can you understand what I'm going through, and preach like that?!"

"THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO TAKE YOUR PAIN OUT ON OTHERS!"

Ganessa looked at Kentou, and saw his back was turned.

"Hey! This is a Canival! And, you're interferring!"

She launched her Chains of Binding at the Saiyan... not expecting him to grab the chains, and yank on them hard enough to pull her to him. He caught her by the front of her shirt.

"Stay out of this, please... I'd prefer not hurting you too badly."

Ganessa was taken back by that. This man, she couldn't call him a boy with that look in his eyes, was speaking softly to her, and the amount of care almost made her regret her next action.

 _Almost._

She used her chains to strike from behind him, which caught him off guard, and he slowly descended, as there were a few tears in the cloth. He may be a Saiyan God, but he still had a mortal body, and any damage could still be done. And, he even let her go, as she went to try and attack Satellizer... and found she had tried to make a run for it. This caused the Angel of Confinement to growl in anger, and pursue the Untouchable Queen... though THAT title was now no longer applicable, since the Saiyan God had gotten through with her.

Kentou watched them both run off, and growled a bit as he dispersed his Kaio-Ken. "Dammit... How could I have lost my temper THAT easily?" He cared for these girls, since he saw them all as friends and precious people, even Ganessa. He sighed as he looked to where they went off to, and flew off to catch up.

 _It seems West Genetics is going to be turned on it's head, thanks to the Saiyan God, Kentou. What will happen next, and how will the bout with Satellizer and Ganessa turn out?_

 _(Que Freezing OP: Colors)_


End file.
